1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window regulator device for moving a window-glass in the vertical direction.
2. Description of the prior art
In general, a conventional window regulator device includes a bracket for supporting a window-glass which is guided in the vertical direction along a guide member. For moving the bracket, a metal wire, which is moved by a motor, is secured to the bracket, so that the glass is moved in the upward or downward direction when the motor is turned on in one or the other direction.
However, in the foregoing structure, while the motor is being turned on, the wire is in sliding friction with the guide member, thereby generating noise. Furthermore, due to the extremely frequent friction between the wire and the guide member, the wire is worn out in the long run, thereby generating the possibility of wire-breaking.